Dreamed A Dream
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: An outtake from Bro'mance. The song used is I Dreamed A Dream from Les Miserables, shared by both Elphaba and Galinda when their worlds shatter before their eyes


Dreamed A Dream

An Outtake to

Bro'mance

_AN: I know, supposed to be updating Bro'mance, but this idea just came to me and I couldn't let it go. I hope you all enjoy this little outtake, which will appear later in the story. Thank you and God Bless!_

It had been three months since the incident in the Infirmary, when hearts were broken and souls were shattered beyond repair. Siefer tried with all his might to win Elphaba's heart back, and yet with each attempt, she turned him away, often times slamming the door in his face.

Avaric barely spoke a word to either Galinda or Siefer. And though the blonde pleaded, he turned a deaf ear. He couldn't even look at her, not without seeing _him _wrapped fiercely around her body, pressing his fervid lips passionately against hers, his hands entangled in her golden locks, the sound of her moans as he pressed his body tight against hers, the smell of their sex, wafting on the sea of the breeze.

No, he turned away, waving her off and stalking out toward the distance, to drown out his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle. He cared not for the company he kept, nor the girls who wrapped themselves seductively around his body. For his body had gone numb, his heart, turned to stone. Nothing could reach him nothing could crack his impenetrable shield.

For Elphaba, things did not get any better either. Since the incident, her life spiraled quickly out of control. Lost in a jet stream of pain and anguish, she buried her feelings, her emotions, her heart deep into the abyss, stone and glass mingled as one, covering what remained of her heart, protecting the glistening shards of crimson from the light.

Darkness, her only savior, her one salvation, she welcomed it, dived deep into its ebony silk, wrapped herself in its silken warmth, allowing it to fill her, to enrapture her and fill the emptiness within her, where her wretched heart once beat.

She continued her lessons, preserved through each and every obstacle, knocking each down one by one, the concrete shattering before her, the gray pebbles falling at her feet.

Elphaba had regained her speech, and through time and struggle, managed to force her weak legs to not only support her once more, but to move. She could walk once again, though her gait still remained awkward, wobbly. Often times her legs would give beneath her. Crumbling to the ground, she picked herself up and forced her legs to move beneath her.

She, like Avaric, took to the bottle, often times drinking to excess. Her mind spun, fogged and clouded, her vision blurred. Many of nights, she left the bars, the taverns, with a stranger by her side, guiding her back to their apartment, their house, or to the back alley, where they had their way with her, leaving her a crumpled mess afterwards, wallowing in her pain, her misery, in a puddle of blood and vomit.

Pounded against the wall, she could feel nothing, not of the man thrusting violently within her, his hands pinching and pulling her nipples, nor the vicious bite marks left by passions embrace. She could feel none of it, for her entire body had gone numb after that day.

Some nights, she managed to pick herself up, and stumbled back to her dorm, drunk. Sometimes she woke Galinda, sometimes she didn't. Most of the time Galinda waited for her friend to return, and yet no matter the condition to which she would find her friend either that night or the next day, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

For like Elphaba, she too was broken inside and out. Except, unlike Avaric and Elphaba, she spent her nights, slicing her wrists, for in her mind, if she could feel the pain, no matter how or where it was inflicted, stilled the pain, and numbed her senses.

All Siefer could do was stand there, and watch helplessly, as his friends fell like broken doves, one by one. He tried to get through to Avaric, but no matter his protests, his pleas, he would not listen. Often times ending in a fist fight.

He tried to implore the help of Nessa and Boq, but neither would listen, for they too, could no longer look at Siefer, without seeing the betrayal. No, they turned away from him, just like the others. For the first time, Siefer was alone and utterly destroyed.

He walked the grounds of Shiz, broken, and lost, his eyes hollow and empty of any emotion, a ghost of a person that he once was. Stopping, he fell to his knees, his eyes gazing empty at the glistening blades of grass, shimmering in the moonlight.

Tears filled his eyes, and taking a shuddering breath, turned his gaze towards the moon, shining high in the midnight sky. An ache, rippled across his heart, as the palms of his hands pressed down upon the grass beneath.

"Fae!" cries Siefer brokenly.

Elphaba sat limp in the window seat, her gaze turned towards the moon, a hollowness an emptiness shimmering within. One leg curled lithely against her chest, the other tucked beneath her. One of her arms draped gracefully over the plain of emerald flesh, the other rested limp against her side.

A sob and her eyes drifted down to her arms. Empty chocolate stared vacantly at the numerous cuts, the lacerations made by fires fury. New ones still bled, others had scabbed over. She like Galinda sliced her wrists, her arms and her thighs, a means to release the pain bubbling within.

Galinda had yet to return to the dorm, after having left a few hours ago to join a few of her friends for a pint at the local tavern. Elphaba didn't mind, she welcomed the solitude.

_I love you Fae…_

A cry and Elphaba wrapped her arms around her thin waist. She had not eaten today, nor the day before, and her body slowly was starting to pay the price.

Pain sliced through her heart, gasping, her hand flew to her chest. Her fingers curled, cutting into her silken flesh. Her breathes became hard, and uneven, shallow. Her mind spun and her body ached.

No! No, she didn't want to think about him, nor did she want to hear his voice within her mind. His phantom's caress, touching her, kissing her skin, and inflaming it at the same time.

A scream and her hand flew to the window, shattering it. The glass impaled in her knuckles glistened in the moonlight, the blood slick and oozing over her fingers, spilling over her wrist and splattering on her legs.

_Ho te amore mio…ho te e non la lascero mai andare…  
_"No!" screams Elphaba.

Enraged, she bashes her blood soaked fist against her head, slicing her skin, and cutting her cheek. A scream, and her other fist rises and bashes the other side. "Leave me alone!"

"Elphie?..." came a timid voice.

Stiffening, Elphaba's hands slowly lowered down to her lap. Her eyes wide, turned and gazed at Galinda, standing timidly by the door, her soft cerulean eyes stared misty back into broken chocolate.

"Don't…don't look at me with those eyes" croaks Elphaba hoarsely.

"Elphie…please…you can't go on like this!" pleads Galinda. Swiftly, she slams the door behind her as she runs towards Elphaba's side. Kneeling before her, she gently gathers the raven haired witch's hands into her own. "You have to stop…the drinking…the men…hurting yourself…you can't-"but her pleads go unheard as Elphaba angrily pulls her hands away from Galinda's.

"Your one to talk!" spats Elphaba, as she rounds on the blonde.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" whispers Galinda, though secretly, she did, she just couldn't admit it.

Snarling, Elphaba reaches out and grabs Galinda's wrist. Pulling it closer, her other hand stretches and pinching the soft material of her sleeve between the meats of her fingers, pulls the sleeve up, revealing hidden track marks of pain.

"This!" snarls Elphaba angrily, as she turns her wrist around so the blonde could behold her own self-mutilations.

"Elphie" warns Galinda darkly.

"Do not speak to me about damaging one's self when you yourself are partaking in the same mutilations! Take your pity…your goodness to someone who actually cares and leave me the fuck alone!" roars Elphaba, before throwing Galinda's wrist away.

Ashamed, Galinda slowly lowers her head to the ground. Tears of pain, of hatred, burn within her eyes, yet she made no motion to wipe the tears away.

"You're not the only one suffering Elphie…you're not the only one in pain…lost in the agony" replies Galinda softly.

"Like I give a damn for your pain…your anguish!" snarls Elphaba darkly.

Enraged Galinda's head snaps up, the pain, the sadness fades, replaced by anger. Methodically, Galinda rose to her feet, her heated gaze glared icily down at Elphaba.

A snarl followed by the sound of skin smacking against skin, then silence.

Galinda stares, horrified, her hand quivers beside her face, and fresh tears bloom within her eyes. The sting still pulsed against the palm of her hand.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just struck her friend. The woman she had sworn to protect, to love no matter what. And now she had hurt her, betrayed her, just like her father, like Siefer, like, Lythiram, like all the others she had encountered in her life.

Elphaba's head snapped violently to the right, smashing into the broken window, slicing her cheek, and cutting her lip. Fresh blood bubbled and danced down the elegant slope of her cheek. A large gash wound split from across her forehead, cutting across her elegant eyebrow and ending at the edge of her right eye.

Galinda stood in the silence, unable to speak, or move, the sound of Elphaba's heavy breathing, filled the air, shattering her heart all the more.

"Oh…Elphie" whispers Galinda softly. Slowly, she lowered her hand to her side.

Elphaba didn't move, didn't speak. She remained, her face pressed against the broken glass, her ragged breathing, her only companion. The brokenness in her eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Galinda slowly stepped closer to Elphaba's side. Slowly, she raised a hand up towards her chest, and reached towards her friend's quivering shoulder.

"Elphie?" questions Galinda softly.

A brush of fingers and Elphaba jerks away.  
Startled, Galinda stills, her hand flies back and clenches into a fist against her chest.

"Oh…Elphie…I'm-"starts Galinda. But her words are interrupted as Elphaba abruptly rises from the window seat, and turning, slips past Galinda.

Turning, her dark, cerulean eyes watch, as Elphaba storms over to the door. An emerald hand reaches up and swiftly grabs up an ebony cloak. Twirling it around her shoulders, her hand flies out and grasps the knob hard.

A turn and the door slam open.

"Elphie wait!" cries out Galinda.

Stilling, Elphaba stands rigid at the threshold, her body trembles, yet she refused to turn and face the blonde. Her breathes were heavy, and raggedy.

"What?!" growls Elphaba.

"Where…where are you going?" asks Galinda softly.

"What business is it of yours to where I go!" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Please Elphie…don't…don't do this" pleads Galinda.

A tense moment passes between the two. Slowly, Elphaba's shoulders slump, and her head bows. Her breathing evens, and yet Galinda could still hear a slight rasp.

"Don't turn your back on us Elphie…please…let us back in" pleads Galinda softly.

"I can't" chokes out Elphaba.

"Please…we love-" starts Galinda.

"Enough!" roars Elphaba. Her shoulders rise and tense, her breathes become raggedy and shallow. She could hear it, Elphaba struggling to keep her rage under control, lest she wished to lose control of her powers once more. "I can't…I can't anymore"

"It didn't mean anything" whispers Galinda softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore…it's done…I'm done…I can't anymore…I can't _do_ this anymore…I just want…" a choked sob and Elphaba once again struggles to keep her emotions under control. "I just want it all to end…"

"Why?" asks Galinda softly.

"My dreams are shattered…my hopes…gone…" whispers Elphaba softly.

"But" starts Galinda.

"Life…life broke my dream..." is all Elphaba says, before stepping out of the room, the ends of her cloak billow out around her, swirling before disappearing around the corner.

Galinda was left alone once again.

Mechanically, she turned. Her legs wobbled, and her knees knocked. Her entire body shook, and her heart thundered loud within her ears. Taking a tentative step towards the window seat, her legs cave beneath her.

Gracefully, she falls to the ground, her golden curls billow out, and fall lithely around her slender shoulders. Her dark, cerulean eyes stared empty out at the darkness surrounding her.

_Life…life broke my dream…_

"Elphie" whispers Galinda softly.

An hour later, Elphaba stumbles out of a local tavern, a stranger wrapped tight around her waist. Drunkenly, he leads her to the alley, and turning, spins her into the darkness.

Entering, he grabs her throat and choking her, backs her up until he slams her hard against the brick wall. The ends of her cloak billow around her, revealing the elegant cut of her leg. Her long raven hair cascades around her, darkening her appearance.

"My dirty little slut" slurs the man, before striking her hard across the face.

Turning, the man crashes his lips against hers, silencing her words of protest. His hand closed tight around her throat falls away to her chest. A throaty moan and his fingers curl and violently pinch her nipple.

"Stop!" cries Elphaba as she pulls away, which only earned her another strike against her face.

Slamming her against the bricks, his hands fly up and grab hard onto her face, bruising the skin beneath the rough pads of his grime infested fingers.

"Silence you…you want this just as much as I do, so stop fighting me!" snarls the man.

Slowly, Elphaba's body went limp, hearing the echoing words spoken but a few months ago to ring within her broken mind. She could feel the man's hands grab at her dress, a rip, and the ends of her dress tear away, exposing her legs.

"Oz…so beautiful" slurs the man, before crashing his lips against Elphaba's, bruising her lips.

Elphaba pulls away, a choked moan slipping past her lips as the man's tongue slides down her neck, to her exposed breasts.

Closing her eyes, she tried, yet failed to block the feel of this man's hands, touching her body, of the feel of his mouth upon her breasts. She tried to focus on happier times, and yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

_Fae…please…don't shut me out…_

Elphaba's eyes snap open, a new found rage burns within. Angrily, she punches the man's chest.

"No!...Get…get off me!" screams Elphaba angrily.

The man pulls back, his eyes glare icily back at her. Roaring, he reaches back, and punches Elphaba hard across the face.

Her head jerks violently to the left, and slam hard against the brick wall, slicing her skin, and cracking the delicate bones in her skull. Her legs give beneath her and she crumples to the ground in a heap.

Satisfied the fight within her was gone, the man reached down and grasping hard onto her shoulders, picks her up and slaps her head against the wall. Slowly, his hands trail down the elegant cut of her waist, down to her backside.

"Oz you're going to feel so good" moans the man.

A hard thrust, and a strangled scream slips past Elphaba's broken lips. She could feel the man thrust hard within her, gyrating her hips, and making her head slam into the wall with each thrust, each pound.

A light sheen of sweat darted across her face, and her breathes became hard, and raggedy. Her hands clench and unclench against the bricks, cutting and scrapping away the skin.

"Oz!" moans the man. Leaning down, his hand reaches out and tangles within her long raven hair. A hard yank and he forces Elphaba's head up. Slowly, he presses his cheek against the side of her head his hot breathes wafting across her skin, making her stomach churn.

A hard moan and the man spilled his seeds within her shuddering body. His hands gripping her hips clench, his jagged nails slicing into her skin, and drawing blood.

Hard breathes echo within her ears. Panting, the man rested his head against her trembling backside. Turning, he pressed a tender kiss to her exposed flesh.

"Oz you feel so good" pants the man.

Straightening, the man lets go of Elphaba's hips and steps back. His eyes watch soulless as the green woman crumbles to the ground.

Sniffing, he pulls his pants back up, and adjusting his shirt, kneels beside Elphaba's writhing form. Gently, his hand reaches out and glides beneath her chin. And with a gentle tug, turns her head until her dark chocolate eyes stare brokenly back at him.

Tears shimmered within, and for a second, his heart went out to this poor, broken woman, writhing and trembling before him. Pushing those emotions away, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her broken lips.

"Look me up when you're wanting another round of fun" replies the man.

Silence follows. Slowly, the man rises to his feet, and coughing, steps towards the entrance to the alley. Stopping, his head shifts to the left, then to the right, before stepping out into the moonlight, leaving Elphaba alone once more in her misery.

Wincing, Elphaba lowered her head to the ground. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes, as her forehead pressed hard against the dirt stained pavement.

"There was a time…when men were kind…" chokes out Elphaba weakly. "When their voices were soft…and their words inviting"

_Fae…_

"There was a time when love was blind…and the world was a song…and the song was exciting" cries Elphaba.

_Fae…mon ange…mon coeur…mon trésor…_

Weakly, Elphaba lifted her head towards the rising moon. The silver light of the moon cascades down upon her, lifting the shadows once fallen over her body, and the tears within her eyes shimmer.

"There was a time…then it all went wrong" sings Elphaba softly.

Weakly, she pulls herself up from the ground. The palms of her hands slide across the broken, grime encrusted ground. Her long raven hair tumbles over her shoulder, the wind picks up, taking with it, several strands of her hair to dance and billow in the night.

Slowly, she turns towards the street and her heart aches all the more, seeing couples, lost in lovers bliss, walk past her; an unknown, a forgotten, hidden in the darkness.

"I dreamed a dream in times gone by" sings Elphaba. Slowly, she pushes her bruised back against the wall. Her legs rise and curl around her chest, slowly, her arms wind around her knees, pulling her legs tight against her body.

"When hope was high and life worth living" shaking her head, she lifts her eyes back up to the moon. "I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that Lurline would be forgiving!"

Angrily, she turns away from the moon, the anger, the hurt crashing against what remained of her broken heart. How foolish she was, to have believed that someone could truly love her, to heal her past, and bandage her wounds. A fool's paradise…a naive wish.

Galinda remained curled on the ground, her tears, long since dried on her face. Weakly, she lifts herself up, her dark cerulean eyes stare broken at the rising moon.

"Then I was young and unafraid" sings Galinda softly.

"And dreams were made and used and wasted!" snarls Elphaba, as she angrily slices her hand across her chest.

She had been foolish, foolish in both heart and mind, to believe a man like Siefer, any man, could love her. She was born alone, and she would die alone, lost in her misery, her anguish, her only companion.

"There was no ransom to be paid!" Cries Galinda, as she lifts her slender fingers up towards the moon.

"No song unsung no wine untasted" sings Elphaba. Slowly, her eyes close, and her fingers rise and lithely touch her broken lips.

Angrily, her eyes snap open, and her head jerks towards the entrance to the alley. Weakly, she rises to her feet. Wobbling, her hand presses hard against the wall, steadying her. Her head lowers, and her eyes darken as a malicious snarl, slips past her broken lips.

"But the tigers come at night" growls Galinda. Slowly, her hands lower, and her eyes darken.

Using the wall for support Elphaba weakly steps towards the end of the alley, the darkness within her eyes shimmering bright in the cascading moonlight.

"With their voices soft as thunder!" sings Elphaba as she picks up the pace.

Weakly, Galinda pulls herself up into the window seat, and pressing her back against the wall, gazes out towards the moon.

"As they tear your hopes apart" cries Galinda.

"And they turn your dream to shame!" screams Elphaba enraged.

Slowly, her hand fell away from the wall, and reaching down, pinches the frayed ends of her skirt as she runs full tilt out of the alley, her long raven hair billowing behind her, as she tries to outrun her misery, her pain, her anger.

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away.

Thunder rumbled across the sky. Silver clouds floated on the edge of the gale breeze, sailing violently across the midnight sky.

Reaching Suicide Canal, Elphaba's legs give beneath her. Crashing to the ground, she weakly tucks her legs beneath her as she slams her emerald fists against the ground.

Weakly, Elphaba pressed her forehead against the ground. Her breathes were hard, and raggedy. A heaviness filled her chest, making her heart hurt, and her body to ache.

"He slept a summer by my side" whispers Elphaba, remembering the day when she and Siefer first made love, when his arms entwined tight around her waist, holding her close, his nose bumping lightly against her own.

"He filled my days with endless wonder" cries Galinda. Slowly, she turns, and stares out into the darkness, awash in a sea of memories. Memories of the days when in the Infirmary, Avaric laid beside her, talking softly, gentle caresses, and tender kisses. Oh how he enthralled her, his touches, his kisses, his scent. It all left her breathless.

"He took my childhood in his stride!" cries Elphaba, remembering how special it seemed, giving her virginity, her innocence to the one man her heart thundered for, hungered for each day and night.

"But he was _gone_ when autumn came!" spat both Elphaba and Galinda at the same time.

Gracefully, both Elphaba and Galinda lifted their sights back up towards the moon, the same pain, the same anguish, shimmered bright within their broken eyes.

"And still I dream he'll come to me!" cries Galinda as she throws her hands out towards the moon; a silent plea for the man who owned her heart, to return to her once more. "That we'll live the years together…"

"But there are dreams that cannot be!" sings Elphaba, as she angrily shakes her head in disgust. "And there are storm we cannot weather!"

Slowly, both Galinda and Elphaba rise high on their hunches, their arms rise high towards the moon, a plea, shimmering within their eyes.

"I had a dream my life would be!" sings both Galinda and Elphaba at the same time.

Slowly, Elphaba's hand lowers, and fists hard against her chest. "So different from this hell I'm living!"  
"So different now from what it seemed" sighs Galinda softly.

"Now life" sings Elphaba.

"Has killed" whispers Galinda.

"The dream I dreamed…" sings the two, their lilting voices rise up into the midnight sky, before shattering into the night.


End file.
